El demonio que habita en mi
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: <html><head></head>siempre supimos que la maldad habitaba en el, que su orgullo no le permitía ser normal...pero...¿asta que punto puede llegar tu ambición de muerte y sangre?...¿podría el llegar a ser el mismo demonio quizá?. es mi primera historia de terror.</html>


El demonio que habita en mí.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Se me ocurrió hacer un fic de terror antes del halloween, lean y espero que les guste si no les gusta son bienvenidos a critica n.n**_

_**Aclaro los personajes de dragón ball z no me pertenecen como siempre le pertenecen a su creador akira toriyama.**_

_**El demonio que habita en mí.**_

_Siempre me he preguntado, ¿porque soy así?, ¿por qué? ¿Como? y ¿cuándo? muchas preguntas que me he pregunto y pregunto, pero nunca contesto, y lo que pasa es que un ser despreciable habita en lo más profundo de mi alma, este tipo de monstruo hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y como quiere… no tiene el menor escrúpulo y no le teme a nada, se apodera de mi muchas veces cuando estoy consciente y muy pocas cuando no lo estoy, con el pierdo mi cabeza, cuando el esta metido en mi cuerpo…soy un demonio…_

_Es una clase de maldad que he podido adquirir con el tiempo…desde que era pequeño, y no me había dado cuenta aun de esa maldad que carcome mi ser día a día…_  
><em>es el demonio que habita en mi…ese demonio que sale cuando estoy consciente, es ese demonio que me dice lo que debo hacer, el que me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero…<em>

_Aunque en mi exterior se ve solo la mitad de lo que soy… la valentía…_  
><em>pero aun así el habita en mi interior y el es que quien si actúa por nosotros cuando perdemos la conciencia… si yo lo conozco, todos lo conocemos, es el que actúa cuando estas cegado por el odio y la venganza y no te acuerdas de lo que haces, o cuando estas furioso, es el, es un demonio oportunista que se aprovecha cuando no estas ahí, como un ladrón que entra a robar cuando no estas en casa… el entra a tu cuerpo y a tu mente y hace con ellos lo que quiere, a mí ya la mayor parte del tiempo me domina, la mayor parte del tiempo hace conmigo lo que quiere…<em>

_Y si se metió en mi poco a poco, empezó a apoderarse de mi cuando estaba molesto, e iracundo, después cuando empecé a odiar, y hasta la fecha no me abandona me sigue a cualquier parte… y aunque quiera ser bueno no puedo por que el no me lo permite._  
><em>Tal y como me siguió aquel día, aquel fatídico día…<em>  
><em>ese día que desperté bañado en sangre.<em>  
><em>Empecé a enojarme como todos mis días y me vi envuelto en una estresante pelea con mi mujer…bulma…<em>

_Yo le decía que el amor no existía y ella efusivamente trataba de demostrarme con palabras que a su parecer si existía, llego un momento antes de perder la conciencia, en que quería insultarla y golpearla, ella no pensara como yo, pero no me atrevía a hacerle nada pues era mi mujer ella tenía derecho a pensar como quisiera y fue ese día que perdí la conciencia…_

_Sue ese día en que la mate…yo mate a mi mujer… no sé, no sé que desencadeno esa mirada llena de obscuridad, esa aura llena de odio…pero debió haber sido un buena excusa, por mas impulsivo que fuera mi demonio no habría matado a mi esposa si no hubiera existido un fuerte motivo, pero ya estaba hecho, mis manos estaban bañadas en sangre. Primero llore como un débil, pensé en matarme, pero ¿como podría ser capaz de tirar todo por la borda?, de echar a perder mi vida, no podía permitírmelo tenía que deshacerme del cuerpo o esconder el cadáver, incendiar la casa, no tenía muchas opciones, mi huellas digitales estaban por todo su cuerpo…_

_¿Que podía hacer con el cadáver?, fue cuando mi demonio entro nuevamente en acción, pues era lo menos que podía hacer, yo la mate tenía que resolver el problema, así que mi demonio decidió comérsela…_

_compre instrumentos y cierras para cortar carne y huesos de una vieja carnicería, me tomo casi medio mes cocinar y comerme toda su carne que ya avía previamente cercenado, y los huesos en mi casa que quedaron trate al principio de quemarlos, pero no se deshicieron del todo, después pensé en enterrarlos, pero esas cosas siempre se desentierran fue cuando después de darle muchas vueltas los corte en cientos de pedazos y decidí hacer cenizas sus huesos, ¿quien buscaría sus cenizas esparcidas por en el agua?, quien pensaría que esas cenizas de buen gusto fueran de hecho, los huesos de mi esposa…nadie lo sabría de echo nadie lo supo ya limpie mis huellas, las preguntas acerca de su paradero al principio fueron constantes, hasta la policía charlo conmigo un par de veces, pero es que no tenia motivo, ¿quien sospecharía de mi?, era mi esposa… yo la amaba, nadie nunca lo supo y no creo que lo sepan hasta que encuentren sus cenizas. Los instrumentos de carnicero los vendí al poco tiempo y como vivo lejos el ruido al cortar los huesos no molesto a nadie… fue un crimen perfecto, perfecto, ese fue el mejor ente muchos otros, ya después los asesinatos se hicieron habituales, ya no era dueño de mi, mi demonio me forzó a hacer muchas cosas, cosas horribles que nunca le conté a nadie y creo que nunca lo contare, pero cada día soy mejor matando, y escondiendo el crimen…_

_nunca me han pillado y pienso que nunca lo harán, fue bueno comprar una ladrillera pues los huesos y la carne se queman muy bien, no queda rastro alguno de los cuerpos y lo único que puede incriminarme son las cenizas, estoy pensando que hacer con ellas, no puedo dejar a mi mujer toda la vida en cenizas, no puedo…_

_Pero toda esta situación me hace pensar toda la influencia que tiene mi demonio en mi hasta donde termina mi conciencia, mis actos, donde terminan mis pensamientos y empiezan los suyos, o será que él no existe y toda es una justificación absurda… será que el ser malvado que habita en mi nunca existió y siempre se ha tratado de mi y que el demonio soy yo…_

_…Tal vez siempre lo he sido…_

Fin…

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Espero les guste y comenten si no les gusta comenten igual jaja XD**_

_**Besos…**_


End file.
